Fied Berserk
by DarkphoenixZX
Summary: KurataXFied", ucap Irv Moth bertindak!


Collaboration on Formspring

Storymix: DarkZX

Chara: Olympus, Kurata, Irvine, Fied

----------

Kurata POV

**

"Teh yang enak.", kata Fied sambil menyesapnya pelan. "Terima kasih"

"Sama – sama", balasku tersenyum. Fied di sini karena dia sempat muntah darah. Dia ngotot tidak istirahat sampai aku menegurnya keras. Ia mengalah dan mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Dia sekarang duduk di sofa dengan kegelapan jubahnya.

"Suit!!! KurataXFied!! Panas!!", teriak seseorang. Aku menoleh dengan kemarahan yang ditahan. Bocah dengan jaket abu kebiruan dengan rambut hijau. Irvine, dari Hero divisi tiga.

Dengan gerakan cepat, dia langsung kusambar. Aku memeluknya dari belakang dengan senyum licik.

"Ir….vine…..", aku memelankan suaraku di telinganya dengan nada yang membunuh.

"Hii..ma, maaf..kenapa? Hanya bercanda saja..", dia kaget sekaligus takut akan perbuatanku seperti ini.

"Na….kal…ya..", senyumku bak malaikat kematian. Kontan dia langsung melepaskan diri dan kabur.

"KurataXFIed!!!", teriaknya usil sambil berlari.

"Dasar bocah!', semburku. Aku melirik Fied. Dia masih meminum tehnya. Perbannya hanya dipakai di bagian tubuh. Wajahnya hanya tertutup sebagian.

"Kau suka anak – anak juga ya…", ujarnya tiba – tiba.

"Tentu. Terutama anak nakal.", jawabku iseng.

"Setuju.", Fied mendongak menatapku sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa, aura hitam dari dirinya tiba – tiba keluar. Kontan aku agak menjauh.

"Fied?", tanyaku agak takut.

"Ya?", ia balik bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau…tidak apa?", apa cuma perasaanku? Aura hitam membunuhnya makin bertambah.

"Aku tak apa. Mana anak nakal itu? Aku akan memberi penyiksaan untuknya.", balasnya tersenyum. Aura kematian yang menguar darinya memantulkan 'moth' dalam dirinya. Segera aku menampar kedua pipinnya dengan tanganku tetap pada wajahnya setelah itu.

"Fied!!", hardikku.

"A?! Apa…", ia mengerjap kaget.

_Oh, syukurlah….._, bisikku dalam hati.

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanyanya lagi. Dia menegaskanya dengan pandangan mata yang minta penjelasan kuat.

"Kau memelukku.", dustaku singkat.

"A?Apa?"

"Kau percaya, Fied?"

"Antara ya dan tidak."

Aku tertawa kecil. Kadang – kadang kepolosannya ini lucu. Aku mengajaknya ke taman. Ia setuju. Dengan susah payah dia berdiri. Aku urung membantunya karena dia bilang tidak apa – apa. Kami langsung keluar menuju tempat yang menyenangkan itu.

Tapi saat dia kehilangan kendali, itu tidak menyenangkan.

-------

"A, Kurata dan Fied. Woohoo!! mereka berdua!", teriak Irvine. Ternyata dia ada di sini.

Aku melirik Fied. Dia tampak tenang. Terlalu tenang malah. Apakah 'Moth' mengambilalihnya lagi?

"Fied?", tanyaku.

"Ya?"

Kuperhatikan dia, pandangan matanya agak aneh. Dia menuju Irvine pelan. Aku agak waspada dengan aura yang mulai keluar dari dirinya.

"Irvine…", Fied tersenyum penuh arti yang negatif.

"A, Fied…ehg!? Kau kenapa?"

"Apa maksudmu KurataXFied itu?", tanyanya halus namun penuh ancaman. Senyum masih tersungging – senyum maut yang menemukan mangsanya.

"A, aku hanya bercanda….", jawabnya takut – takut. Sia – sia dia lari, sulur tiba – tiba mengikatnya dari tanah. Aku nyaris tertawa. Yang berani berulah, berani menanggung.

"Siapkan dirimu untuk dicincang dan digantung terbalik di air.", bisiknya penuh nafsu di telinga Irvine. Wajah anak berambut hijau ini pucat. "Mulai dari kaki…", desis Fied bersemangat.

"Hiii…..", Irvine memekik takut.

"Atau…', lanjut Fied pelan. Ia menggoreskan cakarnya pada leher Irvine. Darah langsung keluar dengan deras. Tanpa melewatkan sedetikpun Fied langsung menjilat darah yang ada dengan kemenangan hewan murni.

Oke, ini kelewatan. Aku merasakan hal yang tidak beres.

"Fied, ini sudah kelewatan..", aku maju hati – hati ke arah Fied.

Fied menoleh, darah Irvine masih membekas di mulutnya. Tanpa memedulikan ucapanku, dia mengigit leher Irv.

"Hiiee….ampun Fied….", dia hampir menangis.

"Aku jadi suka darah anak nakal. Katanya sangat manis dan….", dia mengigit lagi daging leher Irvine. "…..dagingnya renyah.", lanjutnya penuh minat. Dia kelihatan seperti makhluk liar yang melebihi perkiraan.

"Fied!! Cukup!!", hardikku. Ia menoleh dengan senyum setan yang penuh licik.

"Ya? Ada apa?", tanyanya dengan nada tanpa dosa.

Ini jelas bukan dia! Ini 'Moth'!

Tanpa ragu, aku langsung menghantamkan tinjuku padanya. Ia terjengkang ke belakang. Irvine melepaskan diri dengan pisau angin. Tsubasa dan jii – san duduk di salah satu sudut taman dan bersiap untuk situasi tak terduga berikutnya.

Fied langsung berdiri. Beberapa perbannya melambai penuh darah. Cakarnya teracung ke samping. Aku menyipit untuk melihatnya dengan seksama. Matanya – mata milik 'Moth' – bukan matanya yang biasa. Ini gawat. Aku mulai mengambil kuda – kuda. Irvine langsung bergabung.

"Kurata!!Fied kenapa?", tanya Irvine.

"Dia kehilangan kesadaran manusianya. Dia dikendalikan oleh 'Moth' dalam tubuhnya. Aku pernah mengalami ini dan membuatnya pingsan untuk tenang sementara waktu. Namun saat ini, aku tidak tahu akan berhasil atau tidak.", jelasku.

"KKKAASSSHHH!!!", desisnya bak ular marah. Dia langsung menerjang penuh amarah. Kami menghindar dengan susah payah. Dia lumayan gesit saat dirasuki 'Moth'.

"Uwa!! Fied!! Kau kenapa?", teriak Irv. Teriakan bocah itu malah membuatnya melesat untuk mencabik Irvine. Cakar kanannya teracung.

"Khehehehe….", tawanya liar.

"Ukh?! Pisau angin!", Irvine mengeluarkan pisau anginnya.

"Wind Shield!", teriak Fied. Angin lawan angin, jelas saja tak akan bisa melukai. Fied – 'Moth' yang mengambil alih tubuh Fied – tersenyum bengis.

"Grraa!!!", spontan dia langsung menyerangku. Dia menyabetkan cakarnya padaku. Meleset.

"Khu..Henshin!!", aku langsung berubah menjadi ranger form. Dengan sigap, aku memunculkan pedang merah. Irvine juga siap bertarung tapi aku agak ragu padanya. Cakar Fied tajam. Tanpa pelindung, dia akan tercabik jika gegabah.

"Aku akan ikut bertarung.", ujar Irvine cepat.

"Bodoh! Jangan…", kata – kataku terputus saat Fied mulai menyerai Irv. Seringainya tak pernah lepas. Seringai membunuh. Benar – benar khas 'Moth'.

"Pisau!", Irvine melempar pisaunya. Tapi itu mudah untuk ditangkis Fied. Seringai iblisnya makin lebar.

"Fire burst! Wind Cutter!", teriaknya.

"Irv, berlindung!" aku menggunakan tubuhku untuk melindunginya. Kami lolos dari api dan angin penyayat.

Untuk sementara waktu…

Aku berusaha untuk berdiri. Saat aku melihat ke depan, Fied sudah ada. Menghajar kami berdua. Kami terpental sejauh belasan meter.

"Gaaaghhh…!!"

"Khehehehehe…..", Fied – 'Moth' – tertawa senang. Kemenangan ada di tangannya.

"Hei, Kurata, kau tidak apa – apa?", teriak Irvine yang segera bangun. "..ukh?"

Irvine jatuh terduduk. Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Aku langsung mendorongnya ke samping.

"Apa yang..? Aduh?!", dia langsung terdiam saat salah satu es mengenai tanah juga salah satu tangannya.

"Lebih baik kau pergi.", seruku pada bocah ini.

"Ah?! Harusnya kau sadar. Kau tak bisa menghadapinya sendirian!!", sentaknya sambil menunjuk pada Fied.

"Justru kau yang harusnya sadar!", jawabku keras. "Baju biasamu itu ga cukup untuk melindungi badanmu! Kau akan mudah terluka jika kena serangan!!! Jangan buat aku lebih khawatir lebih dari in-", aku belum menyelesaikan kata – kata, Fied sudah menyerangku lagi.

"Cih!! Aku tak punya pilihan lain…Fied. Sadarlah!"

"Grraaa!!!", raung Fied marah.

Aku berusaha menangkis setiap serangan darinya. dua kali serangan beruntun dan satu sihir tiap lima menit. Irv agak kewalahan. Kelengahannya membuat gerakannya terbuka. Fied tidak menyia – nyiakan itu. Aku langsung menggendongnya dan melompat ke belakang.

"Kaaahhhsss!!", desisnya penuh amarah.

Dia benar – benar tidak sadar sama sekali ya..? Cih!

"Woii!! Kenapa kau menggendongku!?", teriak Irvine. Dia berontak.

"Diamlah bocah!", sentakku kasar

"Aku bukan bocah!", balas Irvine tak kalah keras.

"Fire Burts!"

Pembicaraan kami terhenti. Irvine langsung pucat. Aku berusaha melompat lagi ke arah lain. Kami lolos dari semburan api raksasa miliknya. Buruknya, itu membuat Fied – yang sekarang berkesadaran 'Moth' – berang.

Jujur, kami agak kewalahan.

"Ng? Ada apa ini?", tanya seseorang santai. Ia maju ke depan. Dia besar dengan scarf merah kesayangannya. Golem dari Heroes, Olympus jii-san.

"Jii-san hati – hati!", teriak Irv.

Tanpa basa – basi, Olympus langsung mengeluarkan tabung hidran dan menyemburkan isinya pada Fied.

"Serasa minum air ya?", tanya jii-san tanpa emosi.

Fied langsung mengubah hidran itu menjadi es. Jii-san terperangkap di sana.

"Jii-san..", ujarku pelan.

"Hrr…aku memang tak punya kemampuan untuk mencairkan es ini tapi bagaimana kalau bom?", langsung saja Olympus membombardirnya dengan bom. Fied yang lengah langsung kena. Dia terpental ke belakang. Tak hanya itu, jet milik jii-san – yang muncul entah dari mana – menghantamnya lagi. Dia menabrak salah satu pohon besar. Olympus langsung menghindar dengan salto kebelakang yang tergolong agak aneh untuk dilakukan golem.

Hening.

Suara keretak patah membuat kami waspada. Fied berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Darah mengalir dari mulut dari luka membuat perbannya berwarna mengerikan.

"Hrrr….", dengkurnya seperti kucing.

Ia mulai membabi buta lagi.

"Fied!! Sadarlah!", teriakku sekali lagi. Percuma.

Irvine berhasil membuat perisai angin. Untuk kesempatan ini, dia luput dari maut yang ada di ujung cakar Fied.

"Oi, kau tak apa?", tanyaku sambil menghampiri Irv.

"Tak apa….", jawabnya terengah. "Untung sempat mengeluarkan peri…sai…", lanjutnya sempoyongan.

Aku langsung merangkulnya. "...dasar bodoh..... Irv... kau bilang ...kau tidak lemah kan? ...... sekarang tunjukan kemampuanmu.... serang Fied langsung dr depan, setelah aku berlari kearahnya n melompat kebelakang Fied... mengerti...?"

"Akan kucoba.", jawabnya pelan. "Hei, bukankah tadi kau suruh aku pergi?", alisnya mengerut.

Kubuka helmku tanpa melepas body suit yang masih melekat di tubuh sambil tersenyum. "Aku berubah pikiran. Aku percaya padamu….", aku menatap Fied. Dia menunggu dengan segala kemampuan iblis 'Moth'nya. Kami berdua bersiap lagi. "…….kau siap?"

……….

Irvine POV

"Ya.", aku mengangguk pasti.

"Aku akan berjaga kalau aku diperlukan.", sela jii-san tiba – tiba. Etherblade miliknya sudah teracung siap. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dengan kesungguhan yang mantap, Kurata berlari dengan kecepatang tinggi ke arah Fied. Dia menunggu sinyal serangan dariku. Aku memasang kuda – kuda.

"Graaahh!!", Fied menyabetkan cakar dan sihirnya sekali lagi. Meleset! Sepertinya dia lelah dan terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Serangan jii-san tergolong besar. Ini memberiku pelajaran agar jangan macam – macam di depan jii-san.

"Khu..akh..!", Fied mengerang tiba – tiba. Ada pemeberontakan dalam dirinya. Kesadarannya mulai kembali.

"Sekarang!!", teriak Kurata.

"Aaaa!!" , aku mengeluarkan angin puyuh untuk membingungkannya. Berhasil! Sontak aku maju dan melayangkan tinju padanya. Kena lagi! Pengaruh makhluk bernama 'Moth' pada dirinya hampir habis. Sekilas aku melihat, mata 'Moth' yang tadinya menyorotkan rasa benci dan membunuh mulai tergantikan dengan pandangan mata lemah dan lelah. Memang pupilnya yang berbentuk bulan sabit belum berubah tapi sorot matanya tergantikan dengan milik seorang Fied White yang kami kenal.

"Oke!", teriak Kurata. Aku lihat dia menendang Fied ke belakang. Fied menahannya dengan pijakkan yang kuat pada tanah. Ketika mendongak, Kurata sudah ada di atasnya. Di udara – bersiap melakukan tendangan.

"HEEE-------AHH!!!!"

"Kuh…a…"

"KIIICCKKK!!!"

Tendangan yang cepat di dadanya langsung membuat Fied terkapar. Dia tak bergerak sama sekali. Kurata bersalto ke belakang dan mendarat dengan waspada.

"Irv, akhirnya selesai. Tolong periksa dia..", ujar Kurata sambil mengelus luka.

"Ba, baik…eh?", pijakanku goyah. Aku terjatuh tanpa keinginanku sendiri. Pandanganku memburam. Kesadaranku hilang.

"Irvine!", teriak Kurata. "Sial! Sepertinya…aku juga…."

Dia terjatuh di antara kami. Kami bertiga tak bergerak sama sekali. Jii-san, Olmpus, menyusul kami dan berdiri diam.

"Aku akan menunggu saja.", ujarnya pelan tanpa emosi.

Dia melihat sekeliling lalu mendesah berat. Banyak yang hancur.

"Hrr…nanti kuminta Fied menumbuhkannya kembali tapi aku harus tunggu tiga orang ini sadar dulu."

Olmpus langsung mengangkat mereka bbertiga dengan mudah. Kemudian berlalu menuju tokonya.

--------


End file.
